


One, Two, Three

by Out-of-Character217 (Out_of_Character217)



Series: Foreign Love [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Language Kink, M/M, a little rimming, a lot of kisses, accent kink, also there's a blatantly made up language, and leon being kind of a jerk, but in the best way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_of_Character217/pseuds/Out-of-Character217
Summary: Leon counts Cloud's freckles and takes the opportunity to teach him a thing or two about his language.





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thequalityrunaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequalityrunaway/gifts).



> This work is once again inspired by thequalityrunaway, who drew a saucy little picture that I thought would go well in this series.

“Nil... ri'anu... uhr, Strife.” Cloud repeated softly, diligently. Leon hummed in approval and pressed another barely-there kiss to the bridge of his nose. “My name is, Strife.” 

“Good,” Leon murmured, petting the hair back from Cloud’s face so that he could place another kiss to the crease between his brows. “I’n szursil su ilui'asr az: I’m twenty three years old.” 

Cloud closed his eyes and huffed a sigh as Leon’s lips caught his lashes; one more brush of lips against the corner of his eye distracting him for a moment. 

“I’n szursil… sur-”

“Su,” Leon corrected. 

“Su... ilui’asr az: I’m twenty three years old.” Fighting a smile that threatened to break his concentration, Cloud opened his eyes and ran a lazy hand up Leon’s side, fingertips ghosting his skin as he stared up at Leon and measured the approval in his gaze. 

“Your accent is terrible.” Leon informed him faithfully. Bluntly. The nearness of his face to Cloud blurred the straight lines of his nose and the contrast of his lashes against his dark brows. “But you’ve got a good ear.” Leon’s accent was as far from terrible as it was possible to be, except Cloud wasn’t going to tell him that. 

“Yeah? Well your language is stupid.” Cloud countered, not meaning a word of it. 

“It only sounds stupid because you’re butchering it.” Leon smirked, shifting his weight on his elbows as he moved down and angled Cloud’s chin upwards with a thumb under his jaw, placing a single, simple kiss against the freckle he found there. 

Cloud couldn’t argue with that point. Instead he closed his eyes again and focused on the feel of Leon’s mouth tracking its way down the column of his throat, teeth grazing gently against his Adam’s apple just slightly, Leon’s weight pressed comfortably across his torso as Cloud shifted his legs a little to make more room for Leon between them.

“So what’s next?” He diverted their attention back to their impromptu linguistics lesson and felt Leon smile gently against his collar bone. Could feel the way his hair tickled his clavicle. 

“I sau ilais sushsur,” Leon sighed, almost as if to himself… 

“What does that mean?” Cloud asked when Leon failed to provide the translation. 

“I was just admiring your freckles,” the rumble of Leon’s voice reverberate through Cloud and it made him shiver, the thick, sibilant, curling notes of his accent raising goosebumps along his skin. Leon noticed and chuckled. Another kiss pressed against the light blemish above Cloud’s left nipple.

“I have freckles?” Cloud asked in genuine surprise. He looked down at Leon making his way across his sternum, eyes flicking over his chest scrutinising every inch of skin in search of more places to kiss. 

“You do. I like them.” Leon said absently, casually neglecting to mention he hadn’t exactly said he liked them - finding another one right on the edge of his ribs. A ticklish place to caress his lips against because Cloud squirmed slightly - neglecting to elaborate exactly how much he liked them. “Repeat after me,” He said, glancing up at Cloud quickly with a raised brow and pointedly, perfectly enunciating his next word:

“One: Oru,” he kissed another freckle, this time just above Cloud’s belly button, making the taught muscles quiver as Cloud’s throat caught on a moan. 

“Oru,” Cloud parroted. 

“Two: Tza,” Leon hovered over another, gaze fixed on Cloud who couldn’t look away, and waited. 

“Sa…” 

“Tza.” Leon repeated, emphasising the accent across the T and refusing to give his reward until Cloud got it right. 

“T-Tza,” Cloud stammer just slightly. Leon grinned and gave him his kiss, sliding further down his body, pulling the sheet with him as he moved in between Cloud’s legs and hooked a shoulder under Cloud’s knee, lifting his leg up until it was level with Leon’s face. Softly, he brushed his cheek against it, letting his breath play along the inside of his thigh before he turned his face in towards it and ghosted the tip of his nose dangerously near the juncture where thigh met groin. 

“Three: Hruu.”

Cloud swallowed hard and let his head fall back against the pillow, closing his eyes against the image of Leon with his head between his legs and tried to focus. 

“Hruu.” His voice caught in a hitch as Leon’s moist lips found their mark, followed by a quick swipe of a hot tongue that was gone in an instant. 

“...Four: Fa’ois,” Leon’s voice trailing into nothing but a whisper as he finally, finally, pressed his mouth to the sensitive tendon in his groin and gently bit down. 

“Hn… fuc… fa’ois,” Cloud caught the curse but couldn’t help the way he arched up off the bed at the unexpected sharpness; expecting the sweetness of Leon’s lips instead.

“You’re losing focus,” Leon smirked, the dry edges of a laugh colouring his words. 

“Yeah well, what do you expect?” Cloud panted softly, “Kinda hard to concentrate when you’re… doing that.” 

Leon didn’t answer, his mouth far too busy with other things as Cloud squirmed and groaned, a ragged breath released into the silence as Leon’s tongue found his entrance.

Cloud let go of a string of curses, both in his language and Leon’s - the essentials learned first and foremost quite some time ago when they’d first started messing around and Cloud couldn’t hide his over interest in Leon’s unusual accent. The way it did crazy things to him. 

Suddenly Leon’s tongue was gone and he was trailing wet kisses back up the inside of Cloud’s thigh, gently squeezing the flesh with his large hand as he chuckled in amusement when Cloud let out a needy whine. 

“You’re gonna need to work on your annunciation if you want me to continue.” Leon teased with a quick bite just under Cloud’s knee. 

“Fucking bastard,” Cloud groused, a wry smile undermining his displeasure. 

“Fecronj laussaurk,” Leon corrected, soothing the bite with a slow, deliberate kiss. “From the top,” He added, settling himself a little more permanently between Cloud’s thighs, lifting his other leg to give him better access. “Nil ri'anu uhr, Strife...” he began, beginning a new trail of kisses down Cloud’s leg as Cloud recited dutifully:

“Nil ri'anu uhr, Strife: my name is...”


End file.
